Imagine Eu e Você
by Venus Noir
Summary: YAOI — O Kazekage vai casar. E, ao que parece, nada nem ninguém pode impedir isso. Mas se tem alguém que nunca desiste, esse alguém é Rock Lee! GaaLee — agora é oficial! Cap. 2 ON mais Bonus Drabble :D
1. O Kazekage vai casar!

**Imagine Eu e Você**

_por Bethzaeda_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas essa fic sim e eu a dedico a todos os carneirinhos arianos fofys, inteligentes e espirituosos do mundo e a da Via Láctea! Companheiros arianos, sintam-se presenteados (não é lá muita coisa, mas é de coração! )

* * *

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the boy you love  
And hold him¹ tight  
So happy together_

* * *

**Prólogo**

O Kazekage vai casar!

Fim de tarde na árida Suna. Os comerciantes já arriavam a lona de suas barracas próximas às avenidas principais. Carroças se chocavam pelo caminho; observando do alto, as pessoas não pareciam mais do que um ínfimo ponto negro. Mas o Kazekage sabia, cada um tinha algo dentro de si, algo essencial. Sentimentos. Os quais até uns anos atrás ele desconhecia por completo. Em seu coração, só havia ódio e a ânsia em matar.

Felizmente, as coisas mudaram. A cada dia, Gaara aproximava-se mais de si mesmo, alcançando aos poucos a totalidade das emoções humanas e, conseqüentemente, das suas próprias. Os últimos anos foram de aprendizado. Gaara aprendera a viver. Já não era o mesmo, tampouco se resguardava numa armadura de areia impenetrável. Não era como se o ruivo tivesse se tornado a pessoa mais afável do mundo, entretanto, seu progresso era considerável.

Óbvio que havia alguém por trás de tamanha mudança. Ou talvez duas, mas a segunda sempre agia à distância. E só o que Gaara compartilhava com ela era um silêncio devotado, passional. Memórias. Seu amor por ela sustentava-se nisso para sobreviver. E por mais que o tempo fugisse perante seus olhos, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro perdurava. Em segredo, mas bem vivo. Crepitando no fogo da juventude.

Suspirou. Começava a sentir saudades de Rock Lee.

— _**# — # —**_

Suna inteira estava em polvorosa. A notícia do casamento do Kazekage com sua mais antiga discípula havia se espalhado como peste ruim. Era esse o assunto mais discutido entre os shinobis de areia, os comerciantes e a população. Ninguém ousou condenar a decisão de Gaara, mas não houve jeito: o espanto foi geral. Por essa, nem os mais próximos a Gaara esperavam.

Matsuri, a noiva, fora a única aluna que, no passado, escolhera o Sabaku como seu sensei. Desde o primeiro instante em que ouvira sua voz, daquela vez, vacilante e insegura, ela havia adquirido por ele uma empatia sem razão aparente. Matsuri sentia que Gaara tinha algo a lhe falar. E mesmo quando ele lhe falou tudo o que podia, aquela sensação ainda continuou a lhe perseguir. Só quando o kage a pediu em casamento, a sensação se foi.

O que foi um equívoco de sua parte. O ruivo não tinha muito a lhe revelar, e aquele pedido de casamento não foi mais que uma tentativa desesperada de fugir da solidão que se aproximava de si a passos largos e temerosos. Gaara pensava que era muito contraditória tal situação. Logo ele, que durante toda a vida, se esforçara ao máximo para ficar longe, para estar só e imerso em seu mundo particular e insensível. Logo que ele que se regozijava com a própria aspereza e talento em afastar de si tudo o que lhe fosse incômodo, principalmente pessoas.

Indubitavelmente, ele havia mudado. Para melhor ou para pior, não sabia ao certo. Mas com certeza, algumas mudanças lhe causavam dor e sofrimento. Como, por exemplo, o fato de que sentia falta de Lee. E pensar que tão pouco tempo ao lado dele fora capaz de fazer um estrago desses em seu coração! Lembrava-se das batalhas onde eles estiveram em lados opostas, e mais ainda de quando estiveram do mesmo lado.

Lee trouxera Gaara de volta à sua sanidade, Gaara salvara a vida de Lee ao intervir na luta do taijuísta contra um subordinado de Orochimaru, Kaguya Kimimaro. Lee era o que de melhor acontecera ao longo de sua existência vazia e até aquele trecho de sua jornada, totalmente isenta de um sentido que não fosse matar. Era essa a sua motivação.

Sentado sobre uma rocha, nos arredores de seu vilarejo, Gaara ponderava sobre suas motivações de hoje. Governar Suna pacificamente, afastar dela todas as ameaças que por ventura viessem a surgir, tornar-se um homem bom e digno. Mas, principalmente, ser útil. Por isso, havia escolhido Matsuri. Eles se conheciam há tempos, e a relação sua com a garota era de cumplicidade. Gaara sabia que Matsuri o amava, e mesmo não a amando de igual maneira, empenhava-se o quanto era capaz para não machucá-la.

Matsuri _precisava_ dele. E, é claro que a kunoichi compreendia a extensão dos sentimentos de seu sensei para consigo, mas nutria esperanças de que, com o tempo, ele aprendesse a amá-la. Gaara, por sua vez, não a iludia com falsas promessas para um futuro próximo, mas se comportava de maneira amável e cuidadosa quando estava junto a ela ou falava dela. Não era como se seus olhos brilhassem a cada vez que mencionasse o nome de sua noiva, mas tinha sim uma grande afeição pela morena.

Gaara não sonhava com seus dias de matrimônio. Sequer se imaginava como companheiro de alguém. Bem, havia uma exceção, mas seu desejo jamais se realizaria. Era impossível, errado, proibido. Como outrora Matsuri julgara seus sonhos onde se unia a Gaara numa aliança mais forte que tudo, eterna.

— _**# — # —**_

Quando Gaara contou a Temari sobre seus planos de casar-se com Matsuri, a juunin da Areia engasgou-se com a própria saliva. De fato, seu irmão era imprevisível e suas resoluções — sobretudo as pessoais — eram as mais inesperadas. Mas daí, resolver do nada que casaria com uma discípula, era demais. Um romance desse tipo nunca era muito bem visto entre os mais conservadores e, querendo ou não, Gaara precisava do apoio destes para governar em paz.

Temari tentou conversar com seu irmão e fazer com que ele refletisse melhor, mas foi em vão. Gaara estava firme, não cederia assim tão facilmente. Kankurou apenas riu com seus botões. Matsuri não tinha família e, de fato, não havia ninguém que ousaria se opor ao casamento do Kazekage.

Temari, apesar de ressabiada, concordou em ajudar Matsuri a organizar a cerimônia. Gaara estava sempre muito ocupado e não podia ajudar, e realmente não fazia muita questão.

Matsuri queria que todos os aliados, amigos e conhecidos seus e de Gaara estivessem presentes e como não conhecia todos, encarregou Temari de elaborar a lista dos convidados do noivo. A manipuladora dos ventos ficou contente pela primeira vez desde que aquela loucura havia começado. Tinha carta branca para convidar quem quisesse, e isso incluía Nara Shikamaru. Tudo bem que ele era preguiçoso e irritante, mas bem... até que ele era atraente. E inteligente, ah, isso ninguém podia negar!

Fazia um bom tempo que não se viam. Mas Temari ainda se lembrava, e muito bem, por sinal, do discípulo de Asuma. Seria legal revê-lo e todos os aliados e amigos de Konoha.

Em pouco tempo, concluiu a lista e enviou a um subordinado que preparou os convites conforme manda a tradição, enviando-os logo após por intermédio de um andarilho, que servia mais como carteiro extra-oficial entre os vilarejos.

Poucos dias depois, Konoha em peso boquiabriu-se diante da novidade. O Kazekage iria se casar. Por esse ninguém esperava. _Ninguém mesmo_. Principalmente um certo chuunin de polainas e roupa verde-esperança.

_

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_

**N.A.:** O título da fic foi inspirado no filme _Imagine Me and You_, que por sua vez foi inspirado na música que é o tema da fic (eu acho, né XD). A fic foi inspirada nesse filme. Mas só um pouco; aaah, isso quem decide é o leitor ;D ¹Eu dei uma 'arrumada' na letra da música: ao invés de _girl_ eu coloquei _boy_, e ao invés de _her_ eu coloquei _him_. Se isso estiver errado, por favor, me avisem, eu sou péssima em inglês :P à propósito, o nome da música é _Happy Together_, e a versão que eu uso aqui é a mesma que usam no filme: a do The Turtles.

Geeente, feliz dia da mentira! Hahaha! (#Beatriz ainda se sentindo uma pessoa muito 'emocionante'... 17 anos _nos couros_ - como se diz aqui no NE - completados ontem. heuiheuiehue Yosh'!)

Bem, no mais é isso. Espero que gostem. O próximo capítulo saí logo (y) Prometo! D Küsse!


	2. Salvo pelo Gongo

**Imagine Eu e Você**

_por Bethzaeda_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bobinhos... Naruto não me pertence! Hohohoho. E nem ao Kishimoto, se vocês querem saber. Naruto é do Sas**uke**, rá! (ou será que é o contrário? o.õ)

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Salvo pelo Gongo

Poucos dias depois de enviado o convite oficial, vários shinobis de Konoha chegavam a Suna. Temari abriu um sorriso maior do que a Ponte Naruto quando avistou Nara Shikamaru entre eles. O garoto havia se tornado um homem e já era um respeitado juunin da Folha. Hyuuga Neji e sua prima Hinata, então marido e mulher, haviam comparecido também. Junto ao novo Hokage, e também um velho conhecido dos irmãos de areia, Uzumaki Naruto. Ao lado dele, estava Uchiha Sasuke com sua costumeira expressão impassível.

Tsunade, a Hokage que abdicara em favor de Naruto, viera e trouxera a tiracolo sua assistente Shizune e sua aprendiz, Haruno Sakura que por sua vez, estava acompanhada de Yamanaka Ino. Sai, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Yuuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Kiba e seu amigo inseparável, Akamaru, Umino Iruka, Konohamaru e sua equipe, e outros tantos que Temari sequer lembrava-se estavam lá também.

Inclusive Maito Gai e seu discípulo, Rock Lee. Mão na testa e pensamento de "Ai, por todos os Kages, isso não vai dar certo...". Ok, Temari não era alienada. Pelo contrário, ela era muito esperta e perceptiva. E é claro que ela havia notado que um certo clima de desconforto se instalava entre seu irmão e o chuunin toda vez que estavam sozinhos e alguém aparecia de repente. Temari duvidava que houvesse, de fato, acontecido algo entre eles, mas fazia muito tempo desde então, e, bem, agora eles eram adultos e tal condição era sempre muito perigosa.

Depois de ponderar um pouco, concluiu que isso era apenas devaneios de sua cabeça. E até riu-se. Gaara e Lee? Não; impossível, improvável. De qualquer forma, a loira sempre fora um tanto _maliciosa_... Suspirou, chutando uma pedrinha à sua frente. Continuou a caminhada, rumo aos convidados. Hora de matar a saudade!

— Temari-san! — acenou o Hokage, efusivamente, arrancando olhares de reprovação de seu companheiro, Sasuke. Logo que a manipuladora de ventos aproximou-se deles, Naruto abraçou-a com ternura.

— Seja bem vindo, Hokage-sama — disse Temari, retribuindo à altura o abraço dado.

— Naruto, Temari-san! — corrigiu-a o loiro. "Naruto, Naruto-kun", suspirou o moreno ao seu lado, visivelmente irritado. Odiava que seu amado ficasse tão no centro de todas as atenções assim. — É Naruto!

— Uchiha-san, seja bem vindo você também — cumprimentou Temari, sorrindo, ao que Sasuke agradeceu com um aceno indiferente de cabeça. "Pra quê ciúmes? Eu _nunca_ ia dar mole pro Naruto."

Passou por Sakura, Tsunade, Kiba, Tenten, Neji e Hinata, Chouji, Shino... e Shikamaru! _Pára o mundo que eu quero descer! Que é essa criança escondida entre as pernas do Nara-san? Será que ele casou e eu não sei? Droga!_

Mas Temari era mesmo uma menininha serelepe **(1)** e resolveu averiguar devidamente antes de qualquer conclusão precipitada.

— Que criança fofa! — exclamou ela, sorrindo amigavelmente ao garotinho de olhos castanhos, quase avermelhados, e cabelos negros.

— É o filho de Asuma-sensei e Kurenai-sensei, Temari-san — disse o moreno com um sorriso meio de lado que falava claramente: "eu sei o que você está pensando, Temari-san!"

— É claro, eu sabia — redargüiu a loira, fazendo pouco caso. Bom para Shikamaru que ainda tinha algumas chances com ela, porque ela sempre teria chances com Shikamaru. Como assim?! Temari e seu leque desestruturavam vilarejos inteiros! _Literalmente_. — Vamos, pessoas, Gaara e Matsuri os esperam no saguão da Mansão do Kazekage.

Entre o grupo que rumava ao saguão, estava Lee. Um confuso e desanimado Lee. Gaara ia casar. E, por mais que parecesse estranho, Lee ainda não havia considerado o fato de que existia uma terceira pessoa envolvida nisso: Matsuri, a noiva. Apenas pensara no casamento como mais um motivo para manter a distância física que sempre existira entre eles. Não achava que tal condição pudesse ser reversível, mas a partir do momento que aquele círculo austero de encontros e desencontros tornara-se um triângulo de vértices bem proeminentes, Lee viu-se protagonista de um conto que tinha seu fim triste, mas que jamais tivera um começo digno.

Sentia a areia rubra invadir-lhe as sandálias azuis e a brisa cálida de Suna golpear-lhe as faces alvas. Maito Gai andava em silêncio, o que não era lá muito comum ao sensei. Será que ele estava triste também? Será que sua tristeza era contagiosa? Lee olhou para os próprios pés. Como cumprimentar Gaara e não deixar transparecer nada do que sentia? Será que conseguiria ser indiferente? Ser indiferente a Gaara, seria possível para si?

Um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios. Desde quando sua "painoxite" por Gaara tornara-se algo tão forte? Lee era uma daquelas pessoas que só dava valor a alguma coisa quando a perdia, deveria ser isso. Mas, espere, Lee nunca tivera Gaara e, por conseguinte, não poderia dizer que o havia perdido. E, todavia, Gaara fora tão seu... Os sorrisos dos quais ele nunca lançou mão, os beijos os quais eles nunca haviam trocado. Lee tinha todos os devaneios construídos em moldes de castelos de areia, facilmente destrutíveis, a seu favor. E por tudo o que não se acontecera, por cada lembrança de tudo o que jamais se realizara, ele ia lutar.

Lutar para ter Gaara. Dessa vez, de uma forma real, mas lírica. Lutar para ser de Gaara...

— Hey, sobrancenlhudo! — chamou o Hokage passando a mão espalmada pela fronte sonhadora de Lee. — Acorda, Lee-chan, Gaara-kun e sua futura esposa estão te dando um "olá, tudo bem!"

— O quê?! — exclamou Lee despertando de seu torpor. O que poderia deixá-lo mais descompensado do que estar diante do homem de seus sonhos? Que coisa mais melosa... Mas o fato era que Gaara estava lá, e quase se podia dizer que ele estava... sorrindo? Uma ligeira curvatura nos lábios rosados. Seria um sorriso?! Pronto, era o que faltava para desestabilizar de vez o pobre chuunin da Folha. — _Gomenasai_, Kazekage-sama! _Sumimasen_!

— Seja bem vindo, Rock Lee-san — disse o ruivo, pouco dando atenção às reverencias exageradas de Lee ou o quão desesperado o jovem aparentava estar. E se Lee não estivesse tão ocupado em se desculpar ao Kazekage, teria notado que ao pronunciar seu nome, as íris verde-mar de Gaara brilharam com comoção. Gaara estava quase tão nervoso quanto Lee, mas tinha autocontrole, ao contrário do outro e, por isso, mesmo queimando por dentro, ainda tinha a expressão de uma pedra de gelo mal amada. A mesma de sempre. Quem iria se preocupar com isso?

Bem, existia uma pessoa cujas atenções estavam todas voltadas ao Kazekage. E não, não era Rock Lee. Era a companheira, por direito e escolha, do Sabaku mais poderoso. Matsuri observava tudo como uma mera espectadora numa platéia cheia. E por mais que ela fosse uma boa pessoa, uma kunoichi razoável, era isso o que ela era: uma espectadora de sua própria vida.

Das poucas vezes que Gaara comparara Lee e Matsuri, havia concluído que o que faltava em um, sobrava no outro. Matsuri não tinha luz própria e se acaso seu casamento com o Kage fosse levado a diante, ela seria sempre apenas uma sombra, sem voz, sem expressão. Não que não lhe fosse dada oportunidades para mostrar seu valor; ela recusava todas, sem dó.

Ao passo que Rock Lee, agarrava tenazmente as chances que a vida lhe dava. Lee tinha uma chama crepitante dentro de si que reluzia a milhas de distância. Era como um farol guiando a alma anuviada de Gaara. O ruivo não estava certo do que realmente se tratava o tão famoso "fogo da juventude", mas esse deveria ser tão intenso quanto o fogo que queimava dentro de Lee.

— Lee-san, essa é Matsuri, minha noiva — continuou Gaara, segurando forte na mão macilenta da garota. Não estava fazendo aquilo para provocar, nem nada dessas baixezas. Mas não seria educado apresentá-los? Não era esse o normal?

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Rock-san — sorriu ela, estendendo a mão. Lee quedara-se, enfim, os olhos fixos no casal diante de si, perscrutando o sorriso insípido da jovem órfã, os cabelos escorridos pelo rosto magro e um tanto queimado pelo sol abrasador de Suna, os olhos castanhos, e Lee constatou que toda ela era de um tom só, um tom marrom, da cor da terra mais árida. De estatura média para baixa, corpo franzino, sorriso amável, olhos dóceis. Como uma pintura daquelas que se coloca em quartos de criança, que apesar de possuírem certa beleza de tão cruas que são, não passam de um amontoado de tintas dispostas a fim de encerrarem uma imagem qualquer, que não tem outro objetivo a não ser estar ali, apenas por estar.

Essa era Matsuri.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Matsuri-san, é uma honra! — e apertou a mão que se lhe era estendida. Sem magoas ou rivalidades. Lee não poderia competir com Matsuri, tampouco Matsuri poderia competir com Lee. Mas Gaara necessitava do amor que os dois lhe devotavam. Para ser alguém melhor e talvez viver tão plenamente esse sentimento através dos olhos de outrem, que acabaria conhecendo-o devidamente. Mas nenhum amor é igual.

— _**# —# —**_

— Vocês já notaram que daqui a uma semana é o casamento do Kazekage e ninguém tá se preocupando em organizar uma despedida de solteiro pra ele dattebayo!

— E lá vem o Naruto com suas idéias... — suspirou Kiba esmorecido, enquanto fazia carinho em Akamaru.

— Mas sabe que é uma boa idéia — emendou Sai, com seu costumeiro sorriso falso. — É costume fazer uma despedida de solteiro antes da cerimônia de enlace, hai. Eu li isso, hai.

— Ah, cala boca, Sai — era Sasuke que com um gesto displicente de mão, deixou o Hokage no chão. — Não incentive as bobagens desse dobe desocupado.

— Se tiver batatinhas, eu topo!

— Calma, Chouji — propôs Lee, intervindo. Uma despedida de solteiro para o Kazekage? Isso não ia dar certo... — Antes de organizarem, vocês tem que perguntar a Gaara-sama se ele concorda!

O semblante da dignidade. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru e Chouji lançaram um olhar atravessado à besta verde de Konoha. Lee tremeu nas bases. Será que algum deles havia desconfiado de sua súbita e inexplicável preocupação com o a opinião de Gaara quanto ao evento que seria, no mínimo, _animadinho_, caso viesse a acontecer? Nenhum deles parecia se importar minimamente com o Kazekage. É aquele velho dito popular (bem popular mesmo, pra não dizer da carniça...): "O que vale é a putaria".

Não a "putaria" que se refere ao bacanal, e sim a "putaria" de quando vários zoam simultaneamente com a cara de um só, e este pobre diabo fica sem saber onde enfiar a cara (porque afinal ela é a grande vítima, não a pessoa em si!) de tanta vergonha. Lee definitivamente não se agradaria nem um pouco se isso acontecesse. O moreno tinha mania — quer dizer, ele era meio paranóico com isso — de proteger as pessoas as quais amava. Lembra-se de 'Sakura-san-_Love_-você-é-um-anjo!'? Pois bem, a rosada, Lee apenas protegia. Quanto a Gaara, se o chuunin pudesse, se não fosse proibido, se eles estivessem juntos, ou se ao menos houvesse esperança, Lee o _superprotegeria_.

— Qualé, Lee, ninguém avisa sobre as brincadeirinhas ao alvo dela — Sasuke. Para sua surpresa. Ok, isso **não** ia dar certo. Lee começou a suar frio...

— E por que você está preocupado se o Gaara-kun vai gostar ou não 'ttebayo? — _biquinho de Hokage-sama pega mal. Pára com isso, dobe_!

— P-por nada... É que...

— Crianças, vamos que já está tarde! O Fogo da Juventude precisa descansar e blábláblá... — _Gai-sensei, arigatou goizamasu! Você me salvou de novo, Gai-senseeeei_!

— Gai-senseeeeeeeeeei! — olhos arregalados, todos voltados para a sua pessoa que, naquele instante, estava congelada, estática. Oh, por todas as shurikens e kunais do mundo, o que fazer?! Mas, graças ao Sagrado Fogo da Juventude, Gai-sensei estava lá e pigarreou, tirando a atenção dos jovens, desviando-as totalmente para a sua figura incomum e... tosca? Ops, estilosa!

— Vamos indo, Lee...

A porta do aposento onde os shinobis estavam reunidos foi aberta num ímpeto por Maito Gai, que se retirou, acompanhado de perto de seu mais aplicado discípulo. Salvo pelo gongo, un, Lee?

— _**# — # —**_

As shinobis de Konoha estavam reunidas em outro aposento, um dos muitos na Mansão Sabaku. Conversavam sobre amenidades e aproveitavam para conhecer a noiva do Kazekage. Sakura se lembrava vagamente de Matsuri, da época em que as vilas de Suna e Konoha corriam contra o tempo a fim de resgatar Gaara. Matsuri estava no grupo de Suna que fazia parte do plano de resgate. Sakura lembrava-se também — e muito nitidamente— de quando Matsuri fora rechaçada sem dó por um Gaara convalescente. Quando ela tentava ajudá-lo a reerguer-se, após ser revivido por um Jutsu fatal de Chiyo-baa-sama, ele a dispensou com desprezo. 'Não preciso de ajuda'. Tais palavras jamais deixariam de ecoar na mente frívola daquela jovem órfã.

— E então, Matsuri-san, já escolheu seu vestido de noiva? — indagou Ino. A garota sorriu e acenou negativamente. E as palavras suas que se seguiram não foram mais que um sussurro: "Eu vou usar o vestido que a mãe de Gaara-san usou em seu casamento. Não precisei escolher".

Havia algo de errado. Pelo que se recordava de Matsuri, ela era uma garota ruidosa, típica pré-adolescente histérica. Sakura estava certa de que ninguém poderia mudar em tão pouco tempo. Foram apenas três anos. Talvez ela tivesse mudado por Gaara. Ele, que era um homem solitário por natureza, que se resguardava em seu silêncio imperturbável, que sempre que podia dispensava a companhia de outrem, preferindo ficar só consigo mesmo, perdido em seus devaneios e pensamentos, não gostaria de ter como esposa alguém que fosse o seu oposto.

Certamente Gaara não suportaria por muito tempo o barulho que Matsuri seria capaz de causar. Mas era justo que ele tivesse calado sua voz, tornando-a apenas um sussurro lento e débil? Era certo amar alguém tão desesperadamente a ponto de impor a si drásticas mudanças? E, afinal, não era o que Sakura havia feito? Ela não havia buscado durante toda a vida ser alguém que ela não era? Sakura não havia se calado por Sasuke? E, no fim das contas, do que adiantara? Ao menos, Matsuri estava com Gaara. E quanto a ela? Estava com Sasuke? Sakura estava sozinha.

— Nós ainda precisamos ajustar as medidas, Matsuri-kun — comentou Temari, bebericando em seu copo de saquê que, de quando em quando, era reabastecido por Shizune, que ia de Temari a Tsunade, sem descanso, segurando uma garrafa do líquido, sempre a entornando nos copos das duas. — E por falar nisso, estamos a uma semana do casamento e Gaara não encomendou seu traje...

— Eu acho que ele vai querer ir com as roupas que usa no cotidiano — opinou Hinata que se sentara num grande sofá onde estavam também Kurenai e Tenten.

— Que bobagem, gente, quem quer saber com qual roupa o Kazekage vai ao seu próprio casamento? — Ino soltou um suspiro entediado, tamborilava os dedos sob a mesa de mogno que dividia com Sakura, Tsunade e Temari. — Nós deveríamos organizar algo para Matsuri-san, afinal, ela vai se casar! Que tal uma despedida de solteiro?

— Não é prudente, Ino...

— Ah, testa de marquise, você tem que ser a estraga-prazeres, né?

— Não discutam, garotas... sic... — interveio Tsunade, que já não estava muito sóbria. — Se Matsuri-san concordar, então nós faremos... sic!

— Então, Matsuri-san, o que você nos diz? — Ino interpelou, com um repentino – e malicioso – sorriso de canto de lábios. Ok, a kunoichi de Areia estava em maus lençóis...

— _**# — # —**_

Lee retirou-se, seguindo Gai-sensei. O juunin rumou ao lado externo da mansão. Precisava ter uma conversa séria, de homem para homem, com seu aprendiz que, apesar de ser muito maduro e inteligente, ainda tinha muito a aprender. E quem melhor para ensinar Lee do que Maito Gai?

A noite já havia chegado e nem sinal de lua no céu negro de Suna. Gai sorriu. Noites como aquela lhe agradavam. O vento cortante fazia esvoaçar suas mechas negras tão canonicamente em ordem, mas ele não se importava. Gostava de sentir o ar em suas faces. A natureza era como se confessasse seus segredos para si. E Gai, ao contrário do que se poderia supor, era sim um homem muito sensível, senão como ele seria capaz de sentir o Fogo da Juventude, algo tão íntimo e pessoal de cada pessoa?

— Lee, eu quero que você saiba... — o sensei começou, e o moreno voltou com atenção seus olhos para o homem que sempre fora tão importante em sua vida, contribuindo diretamente para que ele se tornasse o que era hoje. — Não importa para mim as escolhas que você faça na vida, contanto que você seja honesto consigo e com quem você ama. Poucas coisas que você faça, pouquíssimas, na verdade, são capazes de mudar o que eu sinto por você. Você é um aluno que eu amo, Lee, por isso, eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Lee estava perplexo. Todo aquele discurso, não era bem novidade para ele, mas viera num momento tão oportuno, cada palavra parecia se encaixar com o que vivia. 'Não importa para mim as escolhas que você faça na vida'. Será que era uma forma meio indireta de dizer 'Mesmo que você ame um outro homem e as pessoas condenem isso, eu vou estar do seu lado, eu vou continuar te amando'? _Espere_! Gai-sensei sabia?...

O que Lee podia fazer àquela hora? Apenas abraçou tenazmente seu mestre e chorou as lágrimas que há muito estavam presas em sua garganta. Um desabafo silencioso, mas que lhe trouxe alívio.

— Você não deve desistir, Lee! — exclamou Gai quando o abraço se desfez.

E haveria algo que Lee negasse ao seu sensei? Não desistiria de Gaara assim tão fácil. Estava decidido!

* * *

_Continua...

* * *

_

**N.A.: (1)** Alguém aqui escuta/vê Zueira no Jutsu? DATTE! -

Primeiro vamos ao pedido de desculpas por um capítulo tão mal escrito, OCC e confuso de se ler. Não é algo que compense quase seis páginas em que eu só enchi lingüiça, mas vamos lá:

Sopros

— _Ou como deve ser o beijo de Gaara_ —

Era um sopro. Silencioso, calmo, mas repentino. Um sopro que se lhe desarrumava os fios negros bem dispostos num corte reto e sem falhas. Uma brisa débil que amainava o calor lá de dentro, no peito anuviado que batia descompassado.

Os cabelos dele eram de um vermelho-vivo como era também as chamas crepitantes do Fogo da Juventude. Seus lábios finos que lhe remetiam ao caminho estreito, o qual tivera que percorrer para chegar onde havia chegado; eram também os lábios carnudos e avermelhados, cujo sabor era de desejo e mel colhido em favos de ruidosas abelhas.

Seu beijo deveria ter gosto de sopro. Silencioso, calmo, e tanto fazia se fosse ou não repentino, porque Lee tinha certeza que abrandaria o calor lá de dentro.

Ou o tornaria ainda mais intenso... e fogoso.

_Fim do Drabble non-sense que não tem nada a ver com a fic, vale salientar n.n_

**(x)** Pois é gente, obrigada a todas pelos comentários (só as kunoichi, yeah XD), fiquei muito feliz com eles! Que bom que a fic mal começou e já tá tendo uma aceitação legal! :D Eu vou responder um a um, tenham paciência com essa ficwriter relapsa e desorganizada que vos escreve. T.T Estou muito feliz hoje! Mesmo! Hohohoho! ;D E à pedido da GaaLee o ship agora é oficialmente GaaLee XD Gaara seme ruleia (#bright eyes#)

Bom Fds pra todas vocês!

Küsse!

* * *


	3. Quando se ama alguém

**Imagine Eu e Você**

_por Bethzaeda_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence! E nesse capítulo tem spoilers de um dos últimos capítulos do mangá. Tá avisado! XD Mas não é nada que ninguém já não tenha imaginado T.T

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Quando se ama alguém

Foi bem a tempo que Rock Lee avistou, do alto de suas acomodações, o Kazekage deixando seu escritório para dar um de seus costumeiros passeio ao redor do vilarejo. O discípulo de Gai arrumou-se às pressas, pois acabava de acordar. Quase caíra para trás ao ver que o ruivo deixava os papéis e compromissos, afinal, ele parecia tão _workholic_...

Saiu em disparada pelos corredores da residência dos Sabaku, e teria deixado seus companheiros perplexos — os que já haviam despertado, era cedo demais, leia-se: Neji, Sakura, Iruka e Shizune — se tal atitude imprevisível não fosse meio que previsível se vinda da "besta verde de Konoha".

Gaara já estava bem à frente e Lee só o alcançou graças ao seu fôlego de atleta. Ainda assim, ao parar — poucos metros atrás do ruivo —, precisou apoiar-se em seus joelhos de tão ofegante que estava. Foi necessário gritar para se fazer ouvir.

— Kazekage-sama, espere por mim! — Gaara estancou logo que ouviu o apelo do homem atrás de si. Não esperava vê-lo logo ali, tão cedo... E, _argh_! Porque aquele sentimento não o abandonava, não o deixava em paz?

Virou-se lentamente, uma ruga de preocupação – ou seria ansiedade? – na testa nívea e os punhos cerrados: as unhas encravadas na palma da mão.

O moreno aproximou-se dele sem alarde e já recuperado. Um belo sorriso estampava a face doce. Gaara tentava concentrar-se no quase inaudível bater de asas das aves que sobrevoavam o céu acima de suas cabeças, paisagem que servia de fundo para a cena que, inconscientemente, fora tão idealizada por si! Lee caminhava, sem pressa. _Para ele_.

E suas tentativas de ignorar todo o furor que se agitava em seu âmago foram miseravelmente frustradas, pois nem toda a força do mundo seria capaz de demover seus olhos daqueles olhos negros e tão absurdamente gentis e belos.

Gaara tinha muito autocontrole, e foi por isso que permaneceu impassível. Por fora, porque por dentro, jamais havia se sentido tão inseguro, tolo e frágil.

— Posso te acompanhar, Kazekage-sama? — indagou Lee, sorrindo ainda mais.

O Sabaku suspirou: — Se quiser...

— Yosh'! — comemorou Lee, pondo-se ao lado de um atordoado Gaara. — Fiquei muito feliz de ter sido convidado! Pensei que nem se lembrasse mais de mim, Kazekage-sama.

— Pois eu não me esqueci. E nem se eu quisesse... — o ruivo cerrou os olhos e virou o rosto, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem quentes de súbito. ("Onde está seu autocontrole, Gaara? Sua tão famosa frieza?") Sua sorte era que Lee sempre fora meio tapado em relação a essas coisas, e esperava que ele tivesse conservado sua típica falta de percepção. Ou pelo menos, naquele momento desejou.

— Pode me chamar de Gaara, Lee. — disse, ao se recompor. — Eu já o conhecia antes de me tornar Kage...

— Gaara — repetiu o moreno, como que deliciado em proferir tal palavra. — É um belo nome. Gaara. Estou muito contente por te chamar de Gaara, Gaara-sama! — Lee e sua expressão de "valentia e dignidade personificadas". Ele não mudava. A mesma criança de sempre. E Gaara adorava aquilo.

— _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_, Gaara-sama! — e já se preparava para fazer uma reverência deveras exagerada quando o mais novo o segurou pelo ombro, impedindo-o.

— É Gaara. Apenas Gaara — um sussurro. Forte, abrasador. Rostos próximos demais, e respiração de um chocando-se contra a do outro. Quente demais. Esperado demais. Como se fosse uma singela declaração em meio à distância que os anos separados fizeram crescer entre eles. "Hei, eu estou aqui! Ainda me lembro de você. Ainda amo você."

_Espera_! Toda essa situação era também perigosa demais. Gaara despertou de sua inércia apaixonada e deu às costas a Lee. Continuou seu caminhou como se nada tivesse acontecido. _Droga, droga, droga! Que estúpido e inconseqüente você é, Sabaku no Gaara_!

— Vamos, Lee — pigarreou. — Daqui a pouco, teremos que voltar.

Lee ainda estava na mesma posição em que o ruivo escorregadio havia lhe deixado. A coluna meio encurvada, os joelhos flexionados, o rosto abobalhado e os olhos ainda mais arregalados do que o comum, se é que era possível. Uma imagem cômica, para não dizer ridícula.

Conforme a ficha de Lee ia caindo, ele ruborizava. Até que suas pernas ficaram trêmulas sem sobreaviso ele foi ao chão, tal qual jaca madura caindo do tronco.

Estava, literalmente, espalhado entre a areia vermelha de Suna. E vendo o Kazekage afastar-se de si a cada passo dado, não pôde deixar de pensar que aquela era uma tremenda ironia do destino. Outra vez separados, outra vez deixado para trás. Uma lágrima solitária surgiu no canto de seu olho, e não foi sem um sorriso que Lee a enxugou.

Podia sim ser uma armadilha do destino, mas não se deixaria pegar por ela. Não dessa vez. E Gaara estava se afastando de si, mas ele seria capaz de trazê-lo de volta. Pouco importava se em sua mão direita, Gaara ostentasse uma nobre e cobiçosa aliança de noivado. Pouco importava se Gaara estivesse de casamento marcado para dali a alguns dias. Lee faria com que tudo voltasse aos seus conformes. Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

E o máximo, ah, o máximo... Só em pensar no máximo que podia fazer, Lee criou ânimo para reerguer-se e ir atrás de Gaara. Um sorrisinho – sacana, yeah – nos lábios finos.

Ok, hora de partir para o ataque!

Ok, hora de não recuar ante as possibilidades!

— Mas então, _Gaara_, porque decidiu casar-se? — ênfase no _Gaara_, sem sufixos, sem demonstrações afetadas de respeito. _Apenas Gaara_. Lee entendera bem o recado, yosh'! E Gaara o olhou meio estranho. É, talvez tenha ido um pouco longe demais... Mas, bem, não se pode conter o Fogo da Juventude!

— Não é normal um homem casar-se? Preciso deixar herdeiros, além do mais. Preciso dar continuidade ao meu clã.

— Os outros motivos até que são bons, mas não o bastante. Agora, você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que segue a normalidade — rebateu Lee, um ar de vitória e o indicador erguido como se explanasse a um leigo sobre um assunto muito relevante. — "Yosh'! Se te pego, não te largo, Gaa-chan." _Lee sa-fa-di-nho_! :O

Gaara franziu a testa. Não, nada nunca era o bastante. E se Lee soubesse, ah, se Lee soubesse de tudo o que lhe atormentava a alma, eles podiam, juntos, fazer valer. Mas Gaara já havia tomado sua decisão. E poucas coisas fariam desistir dela. E uma dessas 'coisas' estava bem a sua frente. Como ele sempre quisera. Como ela jamais quisera. No fim, era tudo tão... Contraditório (?)

— E quem você pensa que é para dizer o que é ou não o bastante, Rock Lee? — murmurou Gaara. — Você não sabe de nada. Matsuri é uma pessoa bondosa. Ela esteve ao meu lado durante anos, ela _me_ escolheu e, agora, eu _a_ escolhi. Mas eu não a amo, e isso dá pra ver há milhas de distância.

— E por que vai se casar com ela, Gaara-sama? — interpelou Lee, o peito apertado, o coração contrito, a dor lacerante de ver o ser amado sofrendo seria quase insuportável se eles não estivessem tão perto um do outro. Todavia, era exatamente por isso que doía; por estarem tão próximos, tão distantes.

— Por que... Porque eu tive medo, Lee — começou o ruivo, lutando contra as lágrimas que já ameaçavam inundar os orbes verdes. Estava mesmo tornando-se um sentimental... — Eu tive medo da solidão. E... E-eu não sabia o que fazer, e mesmo tendo a certeza de que eu machucaria Matsuri e outras pessoas, talvez... eu fui egoísta, mas eu só estava tentando ser feliz, sabe. Ou, pelo menos, não ser infeliz... Você me perdoa por isso, Lee?

Foi como um soco no estômago. Não era preciso dizer mais nada. Rock Lee era bastante lerdo, como Gaara já sabia, mas ele entendera cada palavra dita pelo ruivo. Em sua totalidade. E, por Kami-sama, como era difícil vê-lo sofrendo e se ver impedido de fazer algo, pois as chances de fazê-lo sofrer ainda mais eram iminentes e atemorizantes.

Lee aproximou-se e o abraçou. Não havia mais há ser feito. Abraçou Gaara pela primeira vez na vida. Abraçou-o como se fosse a última vez, e o silêncio que se seguiu foi mortificante. Gaara queria poder revelar cada segredo encravado em seu ser, Lee queria compartilhar todos os seus sentimentos ao seu amado. E por mais que parecesse fácil e simples, eles não podiam. Porque existia o mundo, e as pessoas que o habitam e elas nunca são piedosas com aqueles que amam o proibido, o 'alheio'.

— _**# — # —**_

Sasuke, Sai e Konohamaru estavam reunidos no pátio que ficava em frente ao escritório do Kazekage. Sai desenhava em seu caderninho em cuja capa ainda se via a figura de seu irmão mais novo. Sasuke estava sentado próximo ao ANBU, as mãos entrelaçadas, os cotovelos apoiados sobre as pernas e uma cara de poucos amigos. "O dobe ainda não acordou! Preguiçoso..." Konohamaru treinava seu taijutsu com um inimigo invisível.

Chute pra lá, chute pra cá. Socos enérgicos no ar, peito arfando, suor no rosto bronzeado; o garoto havia mesmo crescido, concluiu Sai observando-o por cima do caderno que segurava. Sasuke estava tão quieto, e tal atitude era tão característica sua, que Sai resolveu intervir. Lembrou-se automaticamente do dia em que Konohamaru mostrara como havia evoluído em seu Kage Bunshin e Oiroke no Jutsu, aperfeiçoando-os para uma versão bem mais chocante_: Oiroke: Onna no ko Doushin no Jutsu_!E seu desempenho deixara Naruto, seu mestre no jutsu sexy, boquiaberto.

Sakura tratou com desprezo o esforço do garoto, que revidou à altura, mostrando à rosada algo ainda mais inesperado e _hard core_: _Oiroke_ – _Otoko no ko Doushin no Jutsu_! Que usava como 'personagens' Sasuke e Sai. A ninja médica aplaudiu a idéia de pé, tendo que se explicar depois, o que não serviu muito, pois Konohamaru, com um sorriso matreiro no rosto, concluiu que ela não era tão diferente deles, garotos, assim.

— Konohamaru-kun, mostre a Sasuke-kun o quanto você melhorou em seu Kage Bunshin — disse Sai, levando Sasuke a acordar de seus devaneios solitários que envolviam Naruto e apenas Naruto, deitado em sua cama numa noite fria. O Uchiha lançou um olhar de puro ódio ao ex-integrante do time Kakashi, que devolveu amigavelmente com um sorriso debochado. — Naruto-kun ficou muito orgulhoso, não foi? Acho que Sasuke também irá gostar, hai.

— Você está falando?...

— Isso mesmo. O seu Oiroke no Jutsu especial!

Konohamaru riu amarelo e logo em seguida preparou-se para executar seu jutsu. Uniu os dedos e exclamou, com ar sério: _Oiroke_ – _Otoko no ko Doushin no Jutsu! _Uma fumaça branca surgiu e logo após se dissipou, revelando dois homens abraçados, um sobre o outro, e dessa vez era... dessa vez era...

— Moleque pervertido! — bradou Sasuke, levantando-se irado. Tratava-se de um clone perfeito, ele e Naruto: Naruto por cima de Sasuke, Sasuke com expressão de donzela virgem, "por favor, seja gentil, é a minha primeira vez" e Naruto sorrindo de orelha a orelha. — O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu maldito?!

Tudo bem que Konohamaru aprontasse uma dessas e até que o fizesse na frente de Sai, aquele desgraçado, mas daí a pôr o Naruto por cima e ele com aquela cara de uke lascada, aí já era demais! Não podia permitir tamanha difamação. Afinal, quem era o seme da relação, hem? Não era o Uchiha vingador? Certo que às vezes deixava Naruto fazer o serviço completo, mas era raro! Muito raro!

— Da última vez que eu vi o Oiroke no Jutsu de Konohamaru-kun, era você e eu, Sasuke-chan — revelou Sai, sonhador. — Mas agora as coisas entre você e Naruto estão tão claras que até o discípulo de perversidades dele mudou seu jeito de...

— _Katon_! _Goukakyuu no jutsu_! — Sai teve que desviar de uma bola de fogo que avançava em sua direção. Pasmado, olhou de Konohamaru para Sasuke, e de Sasuke para Konohamaru. O Uchiha exalava fogo pelas ventas quando alguém insinuava sobre ele e o Hokage, fato. Era bom não tocar mais no assunto, fato.

— Gomen, Sasuke-kun, não sabia que você ficava tão estressadinho...

— Você quer levar fogo no rabo, sua bicha louca? — não foi uma pergunta. Foi mais como uma ameaça. Sai fez que não com um aceno de cabeça, amedrontado. Não que fosse um covarde, mas já havia lido que tais assuntos eram demasiadamente delicados, ainda mais para os envolvidos. E Uchiha com raiva ameaçando cuspir bola de fogo em suas partes não era legal. Gostava de sua bundinha alva e intocada, hai! — _Narutoooooooooooooo_!

Mau dia para Uchiha Sasuke! Consequentemente, mau dia para Uzumaki Naruto também, hai!

— _**# — # —**_

Depois de levar uma bronca daquelas do amante mais _fela da puta _e gostoso (cof, cof!) que poderia escolher, Naruto achou por bem dar um passeio e conhecer um pouco mais de Suna. Já se aproximava o horário do almoço e o Hokage decidiu que iria procurar uma barraca de rámen, que com certeza não serviria um tão bom quanto o do Ichiraku, mas daria pro gasto. Enquanto caminhava, ia arquitetando a festa de despedida de solteiro de seu aliado, o Kazekage. Se não conseguissem garotas o suficiente teria de chamar Konohamaru, um pobre e de hormônios à flor da pele, adolescente para fazer o serviço sujo, usando de seu _super_ e bem pensando Oiroke no Jutsu, versão mulher com mulher. O que não era uma boa idéia, visto que Konohamaru era apenas um adolescente, como já fora dito.

Naruto, de mãos nos bolsos, imerso em seus pensamentos nada comportados, mal percebeu a aproximação de uma certa besta verde de Konoha, que se aproximava, cabisbaixo, de si.

A conversa, embora curta, com Gaara lhe servira como uma punhalada no peito já há muito machucado. Quando o abraço foi finalmente desfeito, o ruivo saiu andando a passos lentos, e Lee se viu impedido de segui-lo. E para quê? O que havia a ser dito naquela ocasião, já fora dito, e uma palavra a mais provavelmente serviria para complicar ainda mais a situação dos dois. Mas, como Gai-sensei o havia aconselhado, não desistiria fácil de Gaara. E estava sim, triste, deprimido, mas sabia que era passageiro, pois o Fogo da Juventude lhe devolveria o ânimo de sempre; Lee ia superar. E Gaara e ele seriam sinceros com seus sentimentos, e não os negariam, e entregar-se-iam a eles, sem medo, sem hesitação. Porque, no fim das contas, eles se amavam!

— Sobrancelhudo! — cumprimentou Naruto ao perceber o Rock vindo em sua direção. — Me acompanha no rámen, sobrancelhudo?

— Hai, Naruto-kun! Ò.Ó7 — e vocês pensavam que seria uma quedinha de nada que impediria Rock Lee de seguir e continuar tentando ser feliz? Errado! Mas quem pensaria isso, né? Duh... Rock Lee é mais persistente do que atendente de telemarketing! Yosh'!

— Onde você estava? Não te vi no café-da-manhã...

— E-eu... eu estava com... euestavacomokazekage!

— Fale pra fora, sobrancelhudo! — Lee parou e tomou ar. Seria difícil falar isso a alguém, mas se teria de falar, que fosse para o Uzumaki! Ele provavelmente o entenderia, devido a sua atual situação, aquela que envolvia Sasuke, o desertor, o próprio Naruto, uma relação deveras dúbia e suspeita... Quer dizer, quem não desconfiava dos dois?

— Eu estava com o Kazekage, Naruto-kun! — declarou o moreno, deixando um Naruto, no mínimo, interessado, rodeando sua pessoa.

— Ah, é, é? — riu-se Naruto, cheio de malícia. — E fazendo o quê exatamente, posso saber?

— Conversando, o que mais?...

— Ah, não sei, sobrancelhudo! O que dois homens podem fazer além de conversar?

— Na-Naruto-kun! Você está me deixando sem jeito!

— Hum. Já vi que não aconteceu nada, mas não pense que eu não sei, viu? Vocês dois... nesse mato _tem_ coelho! Eu me faço de bobo, mais eu _sei_ dattebayo!

Lee estava mais vermelho que uma pimenta malagueta, e por mais que Naruto tivesse certeza de que entre os dois rolava algo, não queria deixar o shinobi ainda mais constrangido, então se calou. _Se bem que seria legal perturbar um pouco mais o sobrancelhudo 'ttebayo_!

— Vamos indo! — convocou o loiro, cheio de seriedade. _Quem vê, pensa..._ — O rámen nos espera!

Não demoraram muito e encontraram uma barraca onde, entre outros pratos, serviam mizu rámen. Naruto e Lee fizeram seu pedido e se puseram a esperar, pacientemente, seus respectivos pratos. Mizu rámen para o Hokage, onigiri para o chuunin!

— Porque Sasuke-kun não veio com você? — indagou o moreno, servindo-se de seu bolinho de arroz. Notou que Naruto sorrira tristemente, mas nada comentou, até porque imaginava como o Uzumaki se sentia. Infelizmente, pensou.

— Nós brigamos — disse o loiro, baixinho. — Parece que Sai e Konohamaru aprontaram uma com ele, e ele não gostou. E eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas não consegui entender o que era, porque aquele teme estava histérico.

— Sasuke-kun parece ser muito temperamental — comentou Lee, recebendo da simpática garçonete os pedidos que os Konoha haviam feito.

— E ele é. — concordou Naruto, com um sorrisinho débil brincando no canto dos lábios. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, deixava a tigela de rámen de lado por qualquer outra coisa. Sequer a olhara. Mas, de qualquer forma, não era qualquer coisa. Estavam falando de Sasuke, e o que podia ser mais essencial para si do que aquele cabeça dura, teimoso de uma figa? — Eu acho que eu posso confiar em você, sobrancelhudo. Até porque eu tenho que falar sobre isso com alguém. Está me matando, sabe?

— Pode falar, Naruto-kun — Lee sentia que o que estava por vir seria algo muito íntimo e doloroso para o Hokage. E quem melhor do que Lee, um perdido e apaixonado Lee, para ouvir as lamentações de um apaixonado como ele? Começava a se convencer de que tudo aquilo era uma droga. Amar sem ser amado, ou amar e não ser correspondido na mesma intensidade. Era tão angustiante, e tão agradável sentir o que não se deve sentir. Desejar o que está tão longe de seu alcance. Lutar por alguém a quem é tão difícil aproximar-se. Da mesma maneira que era indispensável para sua sanidade, o estava levando à loucura.

— A única coisa que eu desejo é ter Sasuke de volta — começou Naruto, o olhar vagando longe. As mãos unidas, como numa prece, suspiros pesados; mente distante e íris nubladas. Era uma confissão, o que mais poderia ser? Lee capturava cada palavra e a encravava em sua alma enamorada, embriagada. Como se tais palavras pudessem lhe ajudar a alcançar Gaara. E o loiro fazia o mesmo; como se tais palavras ao serem proferidas por Naruto, pudessem ajudá-lo a alcançar Sasuke.

— Porque, sobrancelhudo, por mais que eu tenha conseguido trazê-lo de volta à Konoha, eu não posso dizer que ele está ao meu lado. Porque não está. Não mesmo. Ele ainda vaga por algum campo, e por mais que já tenha alcançado seu intento e ter matado Itachi, ainda há o ressaibo da dor e o desejo de vingança em seu coração. Eu o amo, e não deve ser segredo, nem para você, nem para ninguém, que nós estamos juntos. Todos pensam que eu fiz com que Sasuke retornasse, mas não é verdade. Eu fiz com que ele se perdesse ainda mais ao implorar que ele me seguisse até Konoha. Eu acho que ele me odeia por isso, e eu também me odeio. E ele me trata mal e desfaz o tempo todo o que eu tento construir. Mas, sabe, sobrancelhudo, isso não muda nada. Porque quando se ama alguém, todo o resto passa a ser menos importante.

Pausa. Fim. Quando Naruto se calou e olhou à sua volta com tristeza e pesar, deparou-se com um Lee arrasado, os olhos intumescidos, lágrimas prestes a serem vertidas, e lábios contraídos. _Eu já imaginava que isso não ia dar certo_...

— Não precisa chorar, sobrancelhudo. Eu estou bem! — _Consolar marmanjo não faz parte do meu jeito ninja de ser! Mas quem mandou cutucar onça com vara curta 'ttebayo?_

— Naruto-kun! Isso tudo é muito triste, mas eu não estou chorando por você não! — disse Lee, por entre lágrimas. — Eu estou chorando por mim! Porque eu não sou tão determinado quanto você! Porque eu não tenho coragem de fazer mais do que eu estou fazendo... Mas você me deu alento. Yosh'! Eu não vou desistir nunca!

— Hey! Fico muito honrado em ser fonte de inspiração pra você, sobrancelhudo, mas... Essa fala é minha dattebayo!

_

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_

**N.A.: **Toda vez que eu chego atrasada (hoje foi um dia!) eu me escondo na biblioteca e escrevo esses drabbles toscos. Como o drabble do outro capítulo foi aprovado (#puppy eyes#) resolvi colocar um nesse também (y) Espero que gostem!

Areia e Vento

As marés de areia ondulavam, acompanhando aquela dança febril e sedutora do ar bravio e arredio que sacode tudo por onde passa.

Apenas se ouve o assobio surdo e o ruído dos tapas, mornos, afáveis, atingindo-lhe a face imberbe e nívea, provocados pelo baile, quase diabólico, de areia e vento.

Seu coração não era mais um deserto sangüíneo e a sede por vidas fora saciada e tornara-se sede por uma só vida; sim, ele queria possuir aquela alma, mas, diferente de outrora, ele também queria ter sua alma possuída.

Era quase um milagre, mas era real e palpável: Sabaku no Gaara estava apaixonado.

_Fim do Drabble tosco n.n e, claro, a pessoa por quem Gaa-chan está apaixonado é Lee-chan, quem mais? è.é Aposto que ninguém aqui pensou em Ino, Sakura, Naruto ou Temari. Mas é bom deixar as coisas bem claro, né XD_

**(x)** Quem achar o spoiler neste capítulo ganha um Q-Pinta¹! Sowieso, achei melhor avisar, por via das dúvidas... Estou tão feliz com os comentários que vou fazer uma proposta quase irrecusável a vocês! E então, queridas leitoras, rola um limão aí? Eu nunca escrevi um, mas se vocês estiverem de acordo, eu farei! E farei o melhor que eu puder! ;D Quer dizer, eu não, né, Gaara e Lee! °¬°

**¹**Q-Pinta: chiclete que se vende em Fortaleza-CE. Deixa a boca azul e tem gosto de sabão ehueiheuheu

Pensem com carinho na minha proposta hohoho ;D

Então, é isso! Até o próximo capítulo!

Küsse;°!


End file.
